Die Flammende Liebe
by Ghostshipwriter
Summary: Also in meiner story geht es um ien jungen aus der Potter Welt und der hat sich verliebt aber sien nervigr freundind viel ihn davon abhalten diese lieb zu treffen und schreckt vor nichts zurück und um zarten Keime einer frich enstehenden ungleichen liebe
1. Wie alles begann

Also dies ist meine geschicht für dies habe ich mir die chartere von Miss Rowling ausgeliehen und falls ich Ideen oder andres aus andren FF verwendet haben sollte war dies nicht mit Absicht also viel spaß beim lesen und rewiet bitte und wen was unklar ist stellt fragen und big thanks an mein beta leser

Die Flammende Liebe

Es war ein lauer Sommernachmittag und die Familie Weasley, Harry und Hermine

saßen im Garten an einem schon etwas älteren, robusten großen Tisch. In der

Mitte des Tisches stand eine Kanne mit kaltem Eistee.

Von außen betrachtet schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, doch dies traf auf Einen

nicht zu. Dieser jemand dachte in keiner Weise daran, Spaß zu haben oder sich

zu amüsieren. Er dachte an einen Menschen, der jetzt gerade im Moment ein paar

tausend Meilen entfernt höllische Schmerzen durchleiden musste. Ronald Weasley

dachte an eine gewisse Person, die in seinen Augen einem Engel glich. Nicht nur

äußerlich, sondern vor allem innerlich...

Ein paar tausend Meilen weiter in einem Schloss wurde Draco Malfoy, der mit

Handschellen an eine Felswand gefesselt war, mit Flüchen gefoltert.

Er blutete aus dem Mund und in seine sonst platinblond glänzenden Haare

mischten sich blutgetränkte Strähnen.

Eigentlich müsste er vor Qualen nur so schreien, aber Draco tat nichts

dergleichen. Kein einziger Laut drang aus seinem Mund. In seinem Kopf hallte

immer nur derselbe Name: Ron´´. Das war das einzige was ihn dazu brachte,

nicht zu schreien. Aber er war auch der Grund warum er hier unten mit Flüchen

gefoltert wurde. Er hoffte das er blad wieder Ron sehen würde und in Hogwarts sitzen würde. Er hoffte auch das Ron noch immer zu ihm stehen würde

Wie alles begann

Ein Jahr zuvor

Es waren die letzten Sommerferien im Fuchsbau. Eine Hektik war unter den

Kindern der Weasleys, die noch dort wohnten, ausgebrochen. Während der ganzen

Ferien hatten sie nicht auf Mrs. Weasley gehört, die ihnen immer wieder gesagt

hatte, dass sie ihre Sachen packen sollten. Aber wie immer hatten sie dies auf

den letzten Tag verschoben. So kam es dazu, dass sie erst in den letzten fünf

Minuten vor der Abreise nach Kings Cross begannen, ihre Sachen zu packen. So

standen sie mit einer halben Stunde Verspätung vor der Tür des Fuchsbaus und

stiegen in das neue Auto der Weasleys, dass Mr. Weasley vom Ministerium

bekommen hatte. Kurz bevor der Zug abfuhr kamen sie in London an. Mrs. Weasley

verabschiedete sich von allen und dann beeilten sie sich in den Zug zu kommen.

Ron, Harry und Hermine suchten sich ein Abteil und setzten sich.

Eine Stunde zuvor im Schloss der Malfoys

Draco Malfoy hockte in seinem Zimmer vor einem großen Schrank und suchte den

Rest seiner Sachen für Hogwarts zusammen. Er ließ sie alle in einen schönen

großen Koffer, der die Initialen D.M. trug, fliegen.

Nach einer viertel Stunde durchdrang ein lauter Schrei die Stille.

„Truber!"

Genau im selben Augenblick erschien ein Hauself mit leicht grünlicher Haut im

Zimmer.

„Sir Malfoy hat nach Truber verlangt?"

„Ja, Truber weißt du wo mein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der grünsilbernen Schlange

drauf ist?" fragte Draco kurz angebunden. Auch er stand schon unter Zeitdruck.

In etwa zehn Minuten würde er zum Bahnhof Kings Cross aufbrechen.

„Ja Sir Malfoy, es hängt auf der Leine, soll Truber es holen?", fragte

Trubber.

"Ja bitte Truber, danke!", sagte Draco und verschwand schon wieder in den

tiefen seines Schrankes .

Nach einer Weile stand Truber wieder im Zimmer von Draco.

"Sir, ihr Shirt nach dem sie verlangten!"

"Danke Truber! Kannst du Vater sagen, dass ich gleich unten bin, bitte?", rief

Draco Truber zu und warf einen Pullover aus dem Schrank, der leider genau auf

Trubers Kopf landete. Dieser beschwerte sich natürlich nicht und ging wie ihm

befohlen zu Dracos Vater.

Als Draco fertig mit Packen war, hievte er den Koffer zur Tür. Dann verzauberte

er den Koffer so, dass er einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Nun ging er

endlich die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunter und setzte dabei seine eiserne,

emotionslose Maske auf, um kein aufsehen zu erwecken. Als er die letzten Stufen

zur Eingangshalle nahm, sah er schon, dass sein Vater nicht gerade gutgelaunt

war. Also hieß das für Draco keine dummen Witze oder Anmerkungen zu machen.

"Hallo Vater", sagte er kurz angebunden und ging zielgerichtet auf die

Eingangstür zu, um in das davor stehende Auto einzusteigen. Kaum saß Draco im

Hogwartsexpress, setzte sich der Zug auch schon in Bewegung.

Endlich wieder in Hogwarts saßen sie nun alle durchnässt an den vier Haustischen und bibberten vor Kälte, als

plötzlich ein Räuspern durch die große Halle drang. Alle blickten zum

Lehrertisch auf und da Dumbledore als einziger stand, wussten sie, dass er

jetzt seine Rede halten würde und so verstummte jedes kleine Gespräch. Der

Vortrag war wie immer nicht gerade interessant und enthielt nur die üblichen

Mahnungen, dass Filch ein paar Dinge mehr auf die Liste mit verbotenen

Gegenständen gesetzt hatte und das Betreten des verbotenen Waldes immer noch

untersagt war.

Auch der sprechende Hut hatte sich nichts neues spektakuläres ausgedacht und

ungefähr gleich viele Schüler kamen in jedes Haus.

Nachdem Dumbeldore seine berühmten Worte: „Haut rein!" gesagt hatte, waren die

Tische voller Essen und eine Stunde später waren alle zufrieden und satt. Wie

jedes Jahr erzählten sie sich später im Schlafsaal ihre Ferienerlebnisse und

gingen dann alle ins Bett, um am nächsten Tag frisch und munter zu sein und

nicht allzu verschlafen aus der Wäsche zu gucken.

So verlief der erste Tag wie immer.

Als Harry von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages geweckt wurde, sah er sich in

seinem Zimmer um, das er sich mit vier anderen Jungs teilte die alle noch

schliefen. Da witterte Harry seine Chance, dem täglichen Stau vor dem einzigen

Bad was es hier gab zu entkommen. Er stand auf, packte seine Badetasche und

ging in Richtung Bad und duschte erst mal eiskalt, da es schien ein heißer

Sommertag zu werden Dann trocknete er sich die Haare, die wie immer in alle

Richtungen abstanden, putzte sich die Zähne und ging danach wieder in den

Schlafsaal. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, seine schlafende Kumpel mit einer

erfrischenden Dusche zu wecken. Sie hatten nun das Problem mit dem Stau vor dem

Bad und würden grade so noch rechzeitig zum Frühstück kommen.

Also ging Harry alleine in die große Halle, wo er Hermine traf und sich neben

sie setzte. "Hi Harry, wo ist denn Ron?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Ähm, er steht vor dem Bad", antwortete Harry leicht belustigt.

Neville, Thomas und Ron standen vor der verschlossen Badezimmertür und warten

darauf, dass sie sich wieder öffnete, was noch eine Weile dauern konnte.

Sie waren alle drei noch sehr müde gewesen als Harry sie mit einer art Regen

über ihrem Bett geweckt hatte. Als Harry unter den

Schlafsaal verlassen hatte, war Seamus der erste gewesen, der sich dazu

aufgerafft hatte, aufzustehen und ins Badezimmer zu gehen und nun warteten die

anderen schon eine ganze Weile darauf, dass er es wieder verließ.

Als endlich Ron an der Reihe und kurz darauf fertig war, ging er in den

Schlafsaal zurück und suchte nach einem seiner T-Shirts, die er sich in den

Ferien von seinem selbstverdienten Geld als Kellner in einem Reaturant in dem nähe gelegen dorfes gekauft hatte.

Er fand ein rotes mit einem goldenen, brüllenden Löwenkopf mit silberner

Umrandung. Er zog es an und noch ein rotes Hemd darüber, was sich ein wenig mit

seinen Haaren biss, aber das war ihm egal. Er suchte noch seine Sachen für den

Vormittagsunterricht zusammen und wartete mit Seamus auf die anderen beiden.

Nach einer halben stunde konnten sie endlich los, aber sie gingen keineswegs

langsam, sondern stürmten die Treppen zur großen Halle hinunter. Erst als sie

an der Hälfte der Treppen angekommen waren, bemerkten sie, dass sie ihre

Umhänge vergessen hatten.

Doch Ron löste dieses Problem mit einem Aufrufezauber und sie rannten die

Treppe weiter hinunter, nun etwas langsamer, da sie sich auf dem Weg noch in

ihre Umhänge zwängten.

Als Harry bereits seinen dritten Marmeladentoast gegessen hatte, kamen Ron,

Neville, Thomas und Seamus endlich in die große Halle gestürmt.

"Morgen Ron, du hast nur noch eine halbe Stunde!", sagte Hermine zur Begrüßung

und sah zu, wie Ron einen Toast nah dem anderen hinunterschlang.

Nach der Besagten halben Stunde machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, wo

sie Zaubertränke hatten. Obwohl sie rechtzeitig losgegangen waren, waren schon

alle Mitschüler, die Zaubertränke belegt hatten da.

Nach einer Weile kam Professor Snape mit seiner üblichen stinkigen Laune

herein.

Er schloss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und die Masse der Schüler strömte in

das Zimmer. Als Ron, Harry und Hermine den Raum betraten hatten, war nurnoch

ein Tisch übrig, an den sie sich setzen konnten. An diesem saß aber schon

Neville und das war nicht das einzige Übel. Der Tisch an dem Neville saß, stand auch noch direkt neben dem der

Slytherins, an dem natürlich der Eisprinz saß. Da Neville genau auf der

Seite saß, wo Draco saß und weder Harry noch Ron sich neben Neville setzen

wollten, damit er sie nicht die ganze Stunde über um Hilfe bat, mussten sie

sich wohl oder übel gegenüber von Neville setzen und so hatten sie freie Sicht

auf Draco Malfoy. Ron allerdings hatte nichts an diesem Platz auszusetzen,

immerhin saß er gegenüber von Hermine und das entschädigte ihn für alles.

Als sie ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank von der Tafel abschreiben mussten,

blickte Ron auf und sah direkt in die Augen von Hermine und gleichzeitig zu

Draco. Auf einmal bekam er ein Kribbeln im Bauch, aber er dachte sich nichts

dabei, da das in der Gegenwart von Hermines schon zum Normalzustand geworden

war.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief relativ normal ab. Neville jagte seinen Kessel in

die Luft und Hermine jubelte laut vor Freude, dass sie eine gute Note in

Zaubertränke bekommen hatte, womit sie ein wenig aufsehen erregte.

Als nächstes hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und die drei machten sich

auf das Schlimmste gefasst, da Hagrid bekanntermaßen immer für eine

Überraschung gut war und eine ausgesprochene Vorliebe für verbotene und

gefährliche Tiere.

Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte gingen Draco Malfoy und seine Clique an ihnen

vorbei und Ron bekam schon wieder ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen, wie schon

in Zaubertränke. Doch er dachte sich nichts dabei. Das Kribbeln kam

wahrscheinlich davon, dass er vorhin zu schnell sein Frühstück verschlungen

hatte.


	2. Die Zarten Anfänge

Draco Malfoy streckte sich und zog den Vorhang seines in silberfarben und grün

gehaltenen Bettes beiseite und wollte eigentlich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen

erhaschen, aber er wurde wie immer enttäuscht, da es im Kerker keine Fenster

gab, durch die das Tageslicht hätte fallen können. Dieses frustrierte ihn immer

wieder, obwohl man denken müsste, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hätte, aber es war

nicht so und die Aussicht, dass Pansy Parkinson ihm wieder die ganze Zeit

hinterherlaufen würde, um mit ihm zu knutschen, stimmte ihn auch nicht gerade

fröhlich. Obwohl er ihr schon lange gesagt hatte, dass er schwul sei, lief sie

ihm immer noch hinterher.

Er stand auf und ging in das Bad, was nicht besetzt war, da seine

Schimpansen-Bodyguards eh noch schliefen und sich erst in allerletzter Sekunde

aus den Betten hieven würden. Also ließ Draco sich Zeit mit dem Duschen,

Zähneputzen und dem Haarstyling. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde kam Draco mit

nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüpften geschlungen aus dem Bad . Er zog sich

ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt mit einer silbernen Schlange, die goldfarben

umrandet war über. Darüber zog er noch ein schwarz Hemd, was er auf ließ,

sodass man die Schlange sehen konnte. Es war eine Art Provokation, da eine

Farbe des Hauses Gryffindor darin auftauchte und Draco liebte es, zu

provozieren. Dann zog er sich seine Hose an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als er den die Treppe zum Gemeinschafstraum hinabstieg, sah niemand zu Draco

auf, außer natürlich Pansy Parkinson und niemand bemerkte seine Provokation.

Der einzige, der es mitbekommen würde, wäre der Hauslehrer von Slytherin,

Professor Snape, da dieser jeden Morgen die Sachen seiner Schützlinge

kontrollierte, damit sie ihren Ruf bewahrten. Als Draco sich in seinen

Lieblingssessel neben dem Kamin setzte, hörte er schon Schritte, die immer

näher kamen. Er musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer ihm da so

nahe kam. Es war natürlich Pansy Parkinson, die sich ihm direkt gegenübersetzte

und ihre Beine lasziv übereinander schlug. Sie dachte dabei wahrscheinlich,

Draco anzutörnen, aber das Gegenteil trat ein. Er schüttelte sich innerlich vor

Ekel, aber äußerlich blieb er regungslos und blickte nicht in die Augen von

Pansy. Sein blick war starr auf das im Kamin lodernde Feuer gerichtet. Er

verharrte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, ehe er sich wortlos aufrichtete und

durch das Porträtloch stieg und zum Frühstück ging.

Als Draco die große Halle betrat, war sie fast noch leer, aber einige saßen

doch schon an ihren Tischen und aßen etwas zum Frühstück. Draco ging an seinen

Tisch und setzte sich so hin, dass Pansy sich nicht direkt neben ihn setzen

konnte und entschied sich dafür, sich zwischen zwei Jungen aus seinem Jahrgang

zu setzen, was ihm deutlich lieber war, als neben Pansy zu sitzen. Draco

begriff es nicht, wieso diese dumme Schlange es nicht begriff, dass er erstens

nichts von ihr wollte und zweitens stockschwul war, was allerdings nur Pansy

wusste . Da Draco wusste, dass Pansy genauso eine Tratschtante wie Patil und

Zabini war, hatte er sie mit einem Zauber belegt, dass sie sein Geheimnis auch

niemanden offenbarte. Draco wollte eigentlich niemanden sagen das er schwul

sei, aber Draco hatte einmal als Pansy ihm mal wieder auf die Nerven ging,

dieselbigen verloren und ihr gegenüber zugegeben, dass er schwul war. Niemand

hatte dieses Gespräch mitbekommen, und vondaher reichte der Zauber völlig aus,

dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand je von seinem Geheimnis erfahren würde.

Nach einer Weile kam auch Pansy in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Nach ungefähr

einer Stunde und fünf Marmeladentoast machte Draco sich auf den Weg zu den

Kerkern. Als er durch die Tür der Großen Halle ging, kamen ihm Dean Thomas,

Seamus, Neville und Ron entgegengestürmt. Dracos Aufmerksamkeit war auf niemand

besonderen gerichtet, aber einer von den vieren zog ihn irgendwie an und Draco

spürte so ein komisches Kribbeln im Bauch. Da die vier aber so schell

hintereinander in die Halle stürmten, konnte er das Kribbeln nicht richtig

zuordnen. Es muss ja nicht sein, dass ich in einen der vier verknallt bin, nur

weil es in meinem Bauch gekribbelt hat, es kann ihm ja nur schwindelig geworden

sein, dachte sich Draco und ging weiter seinen Weg zu den Kerkern hinunter. Als

er bei den Kerkern angekommen war, ging ihm aber einer der vier Jungen aus

Gryffindor nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte das Bild von diesem einen

Gryffindor genau vor Augen. Er hatte ein rotes Hemd an, was aufgeknöpft war

und unter dem Hemd trug er ein enges Rotes T- Shirt, auf dem ein goldfarbener,

brüllender Löwenkopf mit silberner Umrandung zu sehen war. Draco schwelgte noch

etwa zehn Minuten in Gedanken, bis sich der Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer für

Zaubertränke langsam füllte. Nach etwa noch mal zehn Minuten kam ein sehr

miesgelaunter Professor Snape den Gang entlang. Er schloss das Klassenzimmer

auf und alle setzten sich an ihre Tische. Draco setzte sich mit seinen

Hauskameraden an einen Tisch. An den Nebentisch setzten sich Neville, Hermine,

Harry und Ron. Ron setzte sich genau so, dass Draco ihm in die Augen sehen

konnte, wenn sie etwas von der Tafel abschreiben mussten und als Draco kurz

aufblickte, trafen sich die Blicke von Ron und ihm. Draco wendete den Blick so

schnell wie möglich ab und schrieb weiter. Doch wieder hatte er dieses komische

Kribbeln im Bauch. Auch wenn Draco ihn auf irgendeine Weise anziehend finden

würde, er hatte eh keine Chance bei ihm. Dass Ron in Hermine verknallt war und

er sie nie für jemanden wie ihn aufgeben würde, war doch klar. ER würde nie

jemanden finden, der ihn so lieben würde, wie er war. Noch nicht mal sein Vater

tat das. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er verbog ihn schon seid er klein war, damit er auch

ja so werden würde, wie sein Vater es will. Doch Draco wollte es nicht mehr so

hinnehmen. In letzter Zeit wiedersetzte er sich seinem Vater immer häufiger. Er

hatte sich auch verändert, zwar nicht äußerlich, aber innerlich war ein total

andere Mensch geworden über die Sommerferien. Aber er zeigte dies nicht.

Äußerlich behielt er seine eiserne, emotionslose und starre Maske. Nach

Zaubertränke hatten sie Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Als Draco den Hügel zu

Hagrids Hütte entlangging und dabei an Harry, Hermine und Ron vorbeiging hatte

er schon wieder dieses komische Kribbeln, dachte sich aber nichts dabei und

lief weiter.

Als sie dann vor der Hütte von Hagrid standen, warteten sie darauf, was Hagrid

diesmal für sie vorbereitet hatte. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da kam

Hagrid auch schon. Wie es aussah hatte er nichts, was ihnen gefährlich werden

könnte. "Hallo liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen! Leider werden wir dieses Jahr

nicht viel mit lebenden Tieren zu tun haben! Wir werden dieses Jahr eher in die

Vergangenheit reisen und schon langst ausgestorbene Tiere behandeln. Vondaher

werden wir die Tiere eher nur auf Bildern oder Zeichnungen zu sehen bekommen!",

sagte Hagrid in einem wehleidigen Tonfall und ein Aufatmen ging durch die Menge.

"Heute werden wir damit aber noch nicht beginnen, wir werden heute in den

verbotenen Wald gehen und Sachen für eine bestimmte Zeremonie besorgen! Wir

werden in den nächsten Wochen diese vorbereiten und sie dann an einem

bestimmten Tag vollziehen!", sagte Hagrid mit einer etwas aufgeregten Stimme.

Ein Raunen und Tuschen war nun von den Schülern zu hören, als Hagrid abermals

zu sprechen begann. "Ich schicke euch in drei Teams in den Wald und jede Gruppe

bekommt eine andere Sache, die sie besorgen müssen! Ich habe die Teams schon

eingeteilt. Die Liste hängt an der Tür meiner Hütte, schaut mit wem ihr in

einer Gruppe seid und was ihr genau besorgen sollt, es sind insgesamt 5

Gruppen. Zieht dann los, ich suche euch dann auf und bringe euch heil aus dem

Wald wenn die Stunde zu ende ist... Also dann mal los!" Das waren die endgültig

letzten Worte, die Hagrid noch zu sagen hatte. Alle stürmten zu der Tür von

Hagrids Hütte, vor der ein ziemliches Gedrängel entstand. Harry, Hermine und

Ron waren sich sicher, dass sie eine Gruppe bilden würden, aber als sie auf die

Listen schauten, traf sie der Schock.

Ron, Hermine und Draco sollten

ausgefallene Einhornhaare aufsammeln, während Harry mit Parvati und Zabini

grün-lilafarbene Beeren pflücken sollten. Crabbe, Goyle und Lavender wiederum

mussten rote Kräuter pflücken und Neville, McDougal und Nott blaue

Kastanienblätter. Seamus, Dean und Milicent Bulstrode wiederum hatten die

Aufgabe, nach orangefarbenen Sträuchern Ausschau zu halten.

Als die drei die Liste lasen, waren nicht nur sie empört über die

Zusammenstellung der Gruppen und sie wollten schon zu Hagrid gehen und sich

beschweren, aber Hagrid winkte ab, was wohl bedeutete er würde nichts an der

Einteilung ändern. So mussten sie wohl oder übel in den eingeteilten Gruppen

bleiben. So gingen sie zwar noch zusammen zum Wald, mussten sich dann aber

trennen, um die Sachen zu besorgen.

Ron stellte es sich schwer vor, diese Sachen zu besorgen, da er wusste, dass es

gerademal noch fünf Einhörner in diesem Wald gab, die sich zum Großteil

verborgen hielten. Hermine, Draco und er liefen erst einmal eine halbe Stunde

quer durch den Wald, ohne auch nur eine Spur eines Haares zu sehen. Doch dann

sah Ron an einem Ast ein Büschel silberglänzender Haare, die dem eines

Einhornes sehr ähnlich sahen. "Hey guck mal, da sind Einhornhaare, ich glaube

wir sind fertig!", sagte Ron, rannte zu dem Ast und nahm die Haare ab. "Eine

Frage noch, wie kommen wir jetzt zurück?", fragte Ron und sah Hermine, so wie

auch Draco an. "Äh gibst da nicht so ne art Funktion beim Zaubersatb die einem die richtung anzeigt !", gab Draco

kleinlaut zu. "Genau das ist die perfekte Idee!", rief Hermine überschwinglich

und wollte Draco schon umarmen, aber dann besann sie sich eines besseren und

stoppte gerade noch.

Als sie auf dem Weg aus dem Wald waren, hatte Ron schon wieder dieses

merkwürdige Gefühl im Bauch, als Dracos Hand kurz die seine streifte und

diesmal machte er sich etwas länger Gedanken darüber, aber verwarf sie kurze

zeit später auch schon wieder. Als sie nach einer Weile den Waldrand erreicht

hatten, kam Hagrid ihnen entgegen. "Ah ihr seit schon fertig, dann bringt es

einfach zur Hütte und geht in den nächsten Unterrichtsraum!", sagte er und ging

weiter. Die drei taten wie ihnen geheißen und gingen dann getrennte Wege, da

Draco jetzt Verwandlung hatte und Hermine und Ron Zauberkünste.

Harry könnte es nicht fassen in was für einer Gruppe er gelandet war. Er war

mit den beiden größten Tratschtanten der ganzen Schule zusammen unterwegs. Als

sie am Waldrand ankamen ging es schon los, dass Patil und Zabini sich stäubten

tiefer in den Wald zu gehen. Harry reichte es jetzt schon, aber sie hatten,

besser gesagt er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Harry war nämlich auf einen

Kompromiss mit den beiden eingegangen der besagte dass er, wenn die beiden es

Hagrid nicht sagen würden, alleine in den Wald gehen und die Beeren besorgen

würde. Die beiden willigten sofort ein und setzten sich auf einen umgefallen

Baumstamm und erzählten sich den neusten Tratsch. Harry könnte dies nur recht

sein, da musste er sich wenigsten nicht das Gelaber von den zwei Labertaschen

anhören. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Harry die Beeren gefunden und befand

sich schon auf dem Rückweg, als auch ihm Hagrid entgegen kam. "Hey Harry, wo

ist denn der Rest deiner Gruppe?", fragte Hargid und sah besorgt hinter Harry,

ob die beiden Mädchen vielleicht noch kämen. "Ähm die sind schon

vorausgegangen, ist doch nicht schlimm oder? Bin doch eh gleich da!", sagte

Harry mit einer Unschuldsmiene, der niemand wiederstehen konnte. "Nee Harry

geht klar, aber pass auf, es kann sein, dass hier irgendwo eine Falle ist, also

bring die Sachen einfach zu meiner Hütte, dann kannst du in den nächsten

Unterrichtsraum gehen, also bye!", gab Hagrid von sich und ging schon weiter.

"Harry da bist du ja wieder, können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Zabini in einem

sehr unhöflichen Ton, als Harry nach einer Weile bei den beiden ankam. "Ja

macht 'nen Fisch!", gab Harry in einem nicht minder unhöflichen Tonfall zurück

und brachte dann schnell die Beeren zu Hagrids Hütte.

Nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ging Draco zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.

Sie mussten einen Ast in eine Katze verwandeln. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war

Draco nicht so wirklich konzentriert und sein Ast verwandelte sich in alle

möglichen Tiere, nur nicht in eine Katze. Alle waren verwundert, dass Draco,

der ja sonst immer so gut war, diese Aufgabe nicht bewältigen konnte. Der

nachfolgende Unterricht verflog wie im Flug und schon saß er wieder in der

Großen Halle um Abendbrot zu essen. Diesmal hatte er nicht so viel Glück, wie

beim Frühstück, denn Pansy setzte sich genau neben ihn. Schon als er ihre bloße

Anwesenheit neben sich spürte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht, aber er ließ es über

sich ergehen und blendete sie ganz einfach aus. Doch dann spürte er auf einmal

ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge seinen Mund berühren. Draco verlor fast die Nerven

und zog seinen Zauberstab, aber so, dass nur sie ihn sehen konnte. Pansy störte

das reichlich wenig. Sie achtete gar nicht darauf und fuhr fort, ihn zu küssen

und zu berühren, was in ihren Augen wohl sexy wirken sollte, aber das war es

für Draco ganz und gar nicht. „Hör verdammt noch mal auf damit, du weißt, dass

ich nie mit dir in irgendeiner Weise eine Beziehung anfangen würde, weil du

erstens die größte Schlampe bist, die an dieser Schule herumläuft und außerdem

bist du hässlich wie die Nacht. Und wie du ja sicherlich noch weißt, bin ich

schwul und selbst wenn ich es nicht wäre... Ich würde dich niemals attraktiv

finden!", stellte Draco klar und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Es schien, als hätte Pansy den Versuch aufgegeben,

ihn anzumachen, doch wenig später spürte Draco eine Hand zwischen seinen

Beinen, die an der Unterseite seines Oberschenkels immer weiter nach oben

wanderte. Ein paar Lippen berührten sein linkes Ohr und hauchten folgende Worte

in sein Ohr: „Ach komm schon Draco, du willst es doch genauso sehr wie ich, also

zier dich nicht, ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen!"

Nach diesen Worten platzte Draco endgültig der Kragen. Er griff nach seinem

Zauberstab und feuerte einen Fluch auf Pansy ab, der bewirkte, dass sie riesige

Furunkel im ganzen Gesicht bekam, aus denen grüner Eiter floss. Er stand auf

und Pansy begann lauthals zu schreien. Draco stürmte aus der Halle und rief ihr

folgende Worte zu: "Pansy lass mich endlich in Ruhe, ich will nichts von dir und

du weißt auch warum, auch wenn es nicht so wäre würde ich nie etwas mit dir

etwas anfangen, wann kapierst du das endlich?" Er ging in den Gemeinschafstraum

der Slytherins und schnappte sich sein Buch, welches er gestern Abend dort

liegen lassen hatte. Dann ging er in den Schlafsaal und schloss sich dort ein.

Eine Viertelstunde lang las er und konnte sich dann aber nicht mehr so recht

darauf konzentrieren, sondern holte sein – immer gut verstecktes – Tagebuch

hervor (Allerdings war es auch nicht allzu schwer, etwas vor seinem Mitbewohner

zu verstecken). Also begann Draco, sich seine Emotionen von der Seele zu

schreiben:

Hey liebes Tagebuch,

Heute war ein ganz normaler Tag, also das heißt Pansy ging mir mal wieder auf

den Geist und Professor Snape hatte wieder mal miese Laune. Aber es gab doch

einige komische Momente... Ich bekam nämlich immer so ein komisches Kribbeln

im Bauch, wenn eine gewisse Person in meiner Nähe war. Natürlich ist sie

männlich, was dich sicher nicht erstaunt, aber na ja, sie kommt aus Gryffindor,

was dich vielleicht ein wenig wundert! Aber weißt du, die Gryffindors sind halt

die Besten, ich wäre gerne in diesem Haus, aber wie du ja weißt musste ich den

Sprechenden Hut austricksen, damit ich den Ansprüchen meines Vaters gerecht

wäre. Hätte ich mich doch nur damals getraut, mich meinem Vater zu widersetzen,

dann würde ich jetzt wohl am Gryffindortisch sitzen und nicht bei den

Slytherins. Die andere komische Sache heute war, dass ich mich in Verwandlung

irgendwie nicht konzentrieren konnte... ich war richtig schlecht. Ach ja, heute

habe ich Pansy endlich klar gemacht, dass ich nichts von ihr wissen will. Ich

habe ihr beim Abendbrot ein paar schöne, eitrige Furunkel ins Gesihct

gezaubert, nachdem sie mir zwischen den Beinen rumgefummelt hat.

Also Bye, liebes Tagebuch dein Draco

Nachdem Draco den Eintrag zu Ende geschrieben hatte, schloss er die Tür vom

Schlafsaal auf und legte sich schlafen. Er hoffte, einen ruhigen Schlaf zu

haben. Doch als er am nächsten morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert

und wollte schon im Bett liegen bleiben, aber er wollte nicht gleich schon am

zweiten Tag die Schule schwänzen. Ihm fiel ein, dass er heute ja keinen

Nachmittagsunterricht hatte, da alle Lehrer die sie am Nachmittag hatten unter

mysteriösen Umständen nicht anwesend waren. Also blieb Draco doch nicht im

Bett sondern stand auf, machte sich für den Unterricht fertig und dann auf den

Weg zum Frühstück

Während Zauberkünste war Ron ganz übel und er hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas

würde ihm fehlen. Zum Glück ging die Stunde schnell rum und bald gab es schon

Mittagessen. Als Ron, Harry und Hermine sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle

machten, gingen Draco und seine Gang wieder an den Dreien vorbei. Plötzlich kam

das bekannte Kribbeln in der Magengegend wieder und Ron suchte einen Grund warum

er es schon wieder fühlte, doch er fand keinen. Nur langsam schlich sich eine

leise Ahnung, was es zu bedeuten haben könnte in seinen Kopf. Sie betraten die

Große Halle, setzen sich an ihren Stammplatz und begannen zu essen. "Hermine

hast du heute in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe mitbekommen, dass Malfoy nicht mehr

so eine vorlaute Klappe uns und den anderen gegenüber hat?", fragte Ron zwischen

zwei bissen. Hermine, empört über Rons Manieren, sagte: "Stimmt du hast Recht,

aber warum?" "hein klan", sagte Ron, der gerade viel Essen im Mund hatte und es

sorgfältig über den ganzen Tisch versprühte. „Ron! Kannst du nicht mal

ordentlich essen und erst reden, wenn du gekaut hast?", schrie Hermine empört

und strich sich den Kartoffelbrei, den Ron auf sie gespuckt hatte, vom Umhang.

"Entschuldigung!", sagte Ron nun in einem höflichen und förmlichen Ton und mit

leerem Mund, widmete sich dann aber wieder genussvoll seinem Essen zu. Der

Rest des Unterrichts verging ziemlich schnell und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle

und so kam es, dass Ron, Harry und Hermine schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Großen

Halle waren und zum Abendbrot aßen. Plötzlich drang ein Schrei durch die Stille,

die sonst über der großen Halle lag. Alle drehten sich in die Richtung aus der

der Schrei gekommen war und dieser kam vom Slytherintisch, um genau zu sein von

Pansy Pakinson, die mit einer Art Furunkel bedeckt war, aus denen grüner,

dickflüssiger Eiter spritzte. Sie saß schreiend neben dem gradeaufstehenden

Draco Malfoy. Draco stürmte zur Tür und rief Pansy folgendes zu: " Pansy lass

mich endlich in Ruhe, ich will nichts von dir und du weißt auch warum, auch

wenn es nicht so wäre würde ich nie etwas mit dir etwas anfangen, wann kapierst

du das endlich?" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus der großen Halle und in

Richtung Kerker. "Was zur Hölle war das den für eine Aktion?", fragte Ron und

hatte diesmal ausnahmsweise kein Essen im Mund. "Woher sollen wir das denn

wissen?", gab Hermine in einem rauen Ton zurück. "Ist ja gut, war ja nur 'ne

Frage!", nuschelte Ron und vergrub sich wieder in seinen Teller.

"Entschuldigung Ron, war nicht so gemeint!", sagte Hermine entschuldigend, aber

Ron reagierte nicht, sonder aß weiter und verschwand dann auch ohne auf Harry

und Hermine zu warten im Gryffindorturm. Als Harry und Hermine zehn Minuten

später auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, hofften sie, dort Ron zu treffen,

wurden aber enttäuscht, denn Ron saß oben im Schlafsaal, hatte die Beine an die

Brust gezogen und schrieb in ein ledergebundenes, sehr geheimes Buch – sein

Tagebuch.

Liebes Tagebuch ,

Heute war der erste Tag in meinem sechsten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Er war relativ

normal. Jaaa, nur noch zwei Jahre, dann sehe ich diese Schule nie wieder von

innen, außer wenn ich mit Hermine zusammenkomme und sie Lehrerin in Hogwarts

wird. Aber das passiert eh nicht, weil Hermine auf andere Kerle steht, als auf

mich aber ich bin Hals über Kopf in sie verknallt... Glaube ich zumindest. Ich

habe ja ständig dieses Kribbeln im Bauch. Heute schrie sie mich wieder mal an,

nur weil ich sie gefragt habe was in Malfoy gefahren ist, da er wie angestochen

durch die Große Halle gestürmt ist und ich dachte, dass Hermine darüber etwas

weiß, aber nein sie muss mich ja immer anschreien, wenn ich sie mal was frage,

aber ich bin es ja gewohnt von Hermine angeschrieen zu werden. Also was soll's!

Also Bye, liebes Tagebuch dein Ron

Als Ron sein Tagebuch gut und sicher versteckt hatte, schloss er den Schlafsaal

wieder auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo er auf Harry und Hermine traf.

"Hey Ron, Entschuldigung wegen vorhin, das war nicht so gemeint, ich habe

etwas überreagiert... Verzeihst du mir noch mal bitte?", fragte Hermine und sah

ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich habe wohl auch etwas überreagiert...", gab Ron nun

zu, „Verzeihst du mir?" „Natürlich!", antwortete Hermine mit Tränen in den

Augen.

Die Drei redeten noch ein wenig und Harry und Ron spielten eine runde

Zauberschach. Dann gingen sie aber auch schlafen, um am nächsten Morgen nicht

zu müde zu sein. Aber auch da ging Ron ein paar Minuten früher als Harry und

Hermine ins Bett. Hermine und Harry dachten einfach, dass Ron sehr müde war,

aber Ron war wegen einem anderem Grund in den Schlafsaal der Jungen gegangen.

Ihm lag noch so viel auf der Seele von dem er wusste, dass er, wenn er es

niemanden anvertrauen würde, nicht ruhig schlafen könnte und da es um ein sehr

spezielles Thema ging konnte er nicht mit Harry darüber reden und Hermine fiel

total flach, also blieb ihm nicht viel mehr übrig, als in sein Tagebuch zu

schreiben. In das hatte er heute zwar schon geschrieben, aber es war halt ein

Notfall und Notfälle forderten halt Opfer, dachte Ron sich und griff zu dem

Buch und begann auf ein Neues zu schreiben.

Liebes Tagebuch,

Hier bin ich noch mal. Heute war kein normaler Tag, nein heute war ein absolut

komischer Tag, ich hatte immer so ein komisches Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn eine

gewisse Person in meiner Nähe war. Es war aber nicht Hermine, wie sonst immer.

Ich glaube, meine Gefühle stehen ganz schön auf dem Kopf, denn die Person ist

nicht weiblich, sie ist männlich. Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube fast, ich bin

schwul. Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Diese Person, die dieses Kribbeln

bei mir ausgelöst hat ist Draco Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass es absurd klingt, aber

ich schätze er hat sich in letzter Zeit sehr verändert, er ist nicht mehr der

arrogante und vorlaute Typ von früher, nein er hält sich zurück. Mal sehen wie

das weiter geht... Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, doch wenn ich mir sicher bin,

was in mir vorgeht, erfährst du es als erstes!

Bye, liebes Tagebuch dein Ron

Nach dem er diesen Beitrag beendet hatte, versteckte er sein Tagebuch wieder

sicher und schlief nach einigen Minuten auch schon ein. Als Ron am nächsten

Morgen durch den Lärm aufgeweckt wurde, wusste er schon, dass sein Schlaf sehr

unruhig gewesen sein musste. Ihm taten der Kopf und der Rücken sehr weh, aber

er wollte nicht gleich am zweiten Tag den Unterricht verpassen und da sie heute

eh' nur fünf Stunden hatten und keinen Nachmittagsunterricht, da alle Lehrer die

sie am Nachmittag hätten im Namen des Ordens unterwegs waren, würde er das schon

durchstehen. Er stand also auf, suchte seine Sachen zusammen, machte sich fertig

und ging mit Harry und Hermine zum Frühstück. Als sie sich an ihren Tisch

setzten, sahen sie wie Pansy Parkinson noch immer mit den Furunkeln im Gesicht

herumlief." Madame Pomfrey hat anscheinend keinen Gegenzauber gefunden!",

grinste Ron und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht lauthals loslachte. "Ja

anscheinend! Geschieht ihr aber auch recht, schließlich wirft sie sich jedem

Kerl an den Hals, der nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen oder Schwul ist!", sagte

Hermine und sah Pansy mit einem abwertenden Blick an. "Hä? Es gibt doch gar

nicht so viele schwule Jungen in Hogwarts, oder?", fragte Harry mit einem

dümmlichen Unterton. "Na man kann sagen, dass die Hälfte der Jungen schwul oder

mindestens Bi ist und mit den anderen hat Pansy schon mindestes zweimal

geschlafen!", unterrichtete Hermine Harry beiläufig, nahm sich einen Toast und

aß ihn ohne etwas drauf geschmiert zu haben. "Hey Hermine, seit wann ist du

rohen Toast, das schmeckt doch gar nicht!", fragte Ron und sah auf den Toast.

"Ähm ich habe ein paar Pfunde an den Hüften zugelegt und deshalb will ich nicht

mehr so viel und vor allen nicht mehr so fettig essen!", sagte Hermine und aß

genüsslich weiter. Harry und Ron langten wiederum ganz schön zu. Als sie nach

einer Dreiviertelstunde fertig waren, gingen sie zum Klassenzimmer für

Verwandlung.

Als Draco die letzten Treppen zur großen Halle hinauf stieg sah er, wie Pansy

Parkinson aus dem Büro von Professor Snape kam und immer noch diese Furunkel im

Gesicht hatte. Draco lachte sich innerlich ins Fäustchen, ging aber ohne eine

Regung an ihr vorbei. Als er in die Eingangshalle trat, spürte er einen warmen

Atem in seinem Nacken und kurz darauf hörte er wie Pansys Stimme leise in sein

Ohr flüsterte,,Dafür wirst du bezahlen, dafür dass du mein atemberaubendes

Aussehen zerstört hast! Du darfst heute nach dem Unterricht Professor Snape

einen Besuch abstatten!" Nachdem sie ihre Rede beendet hatte, ging sie weiter

und Draco schüttelte sich innerlich, weil Pansys Eiterfurunkel in ihrem Gesicht

seine Haut berührt hatten. Er hastete ihr hinterher, packte sie am Arm und

drehte sie in seine Richtung, sodass sie sich in die Augen sahen. "Wenn du

denkst, dass du mich eingeschüchtert hast, dann hast du dich getäuscht und

außerdem... Wag es nie wieder deine abstoßendes Eitergesicht in die Nähe meiner

Haut zu bringen, ist das klar?", fragte Draco in einem wutentbrannten Ton. Er

ließ sie los und ging in die große Halle, um zu Frühstücken. Ihm war nach

dieser Aktion eigentlich der Hunger vergangen, aber trotzdem zwang er sich ein

Marmeladenbrot rein und ging dann in den Flur vor dem Zauberkunstzimmer, wo

noch niemand stand.


End file.
